This invention relates to an image output apparatus, and more particularly, to an image output apparatus which outputs image information such as character symbol information and form information.
When character symbols are printed on a form, the conventional practice is to set a blank form in a printing apparatus and print character data, which is outputted by a host computer or the like, on the form.
The forms used in business usually are of a wide variety of types, designed for a diversity of purposes. If a desired form has not been loaded in the printing apparatus, the form presently in the printing apparatus must be exchanged for the desired form before printing can take place. This is a troublesome operation.
The forms used in many enterprises are assigned various colors so that the use or type of form can be identified by its color. However, management of such a wide variety of forms is still required and an operator must carefully consider which form is to be set in the printing apparatus. It would be desirable to reduce the burden which this places upon the operator.